Episode 077
Karen takes a taxi to the scene of the shootout and is relieved to see Greg is still alive. He tells her to get away from the scene as quickly as possible as Pat has already been arrested. Vera catches Lizzie in her cell getting merry by drinking the "urine sample". Greg pleads Karen not to have anything more to do with Pat and her family, but she refuses. Vera is appalled when Jim treats Lizzie's drunkenness as a joke. Pat is brought back to Wentworth. Ros asks Chrissie to get her the key to the surgery so that Ros can steal drugs, but Chrissie demands extra payment on top of the perfume Ros gave her in the form of clothes from maternity. Ros helps herself to some Tuinal and other capsules, but nearly gets caught by Jim when the surgery phone starts to ring. Vera stops Jim from going to answer the phone by saying that Greg is off work for the rest of the day. In her shock, Ros drops all the pills on the floor, but misses one when she picks them up again. Det Sgt Allen interviews Pat in Wentworth, but she says she doesn't know where David is. David returns to herbie's place to be told the news that Shayne is dead and David tries to piece together what happened during the shootout and in particular who alerted the police. Pat's statement to the police doesn't mention Greg's presence at the shootout. Lizzie comes to the surgery for a hangover cure, but drops the pills Greg gives her. Helping her to pick them up he notices the extra capsule and realises other drugs have been stolen, so he immediately phones Jim to report it, in front of Lizzie. Ros gives a handful of pills to Chrissie, but tapes the rest under a washbasin in the shower block. Davdi hears a message from his mother on the radio asking him to give himself up. A cell search fails to turn up the drugs, but Lizzie tips off Bea about Ros's possible involvement after seeing her talking to Chrissie in the showers. Chrissie catches Ros getting a pill out her stash for Pat, then Bea catches Chrissie then Vera catches Bea and confiscates the drugs. Chrissie immediately lags on Ros in front of Bea and Lizzie. Meg finds the rest of the pills in a locker in maternity. Chrissie is confined to the maternity wing as a punishment and Ros is sent to solitary for 48 hours. Alex takes another reporter to talk to Mrs Devlin - the other reporter makes a connection between the children's toys and the toyshop breakin. Greg at last tells Karen he loves her when she challenges his right to tell her what to do. Pat is brought back from court with an extra year's sentence for breach of parole and receiving stolen goods (the toys). Alex tells the other reporter about Karen's relationship with Greg - and he says he'll use it in his story. Pat's mother tells her she has to go for an operation and the children will have to go into a home. Greg and Karen are photographed kissing and the picture appears in the newspaper under the headline about Pat's imprisonment (though oddly there seems to be no story to go along with it...) David recognises Greg from the shootout and vows to kill him as he holds Greg responsible for his mother's imprisonment. Next Episode Episode 078 Category:1979 Episodes